Akiyama Keira
is one of the main two Cures in the series Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Keira's alter ego is . Bio Appearance In her casual outfit, Keira wears a red and black cat hoodie that has a small tail and a necktie. She wears black capri pants and wears black sandals with ribbons. She has long, red hair, kept in a ponytail. Her bangs cover her ears and sometimes they can cover her violet eyes. Personality Energetic and outgoing, Keira is a kind girl who loves hanging out with people. According to most students, she is really easy to get along with and is a very social person. She can sometimes be really persuasive but has a problem with declining people whenever they offer help or invitations to an event even though her schedule is busy. Adventurous and curious, even the slightest interesting thing can pique Keira's interest. She always yearns to learn more about things and will never settle for anything less. Relationships * Fujiwara Aria '- Aria is Keira's partner as Pretty Cures. Their relationship had a rocky start, but as time passed, the two became great friends that can rely on each other when they have problems. * 'Kirary - Kirary is Keira's partner fairy. In episode 8, Keira really tried her best to cheer her up and promised that she will be able to return to the Cosmic Galaxy when they defeat the Wicked Galactica. * Hironaka Miyako '- The appear to be quite close, possibly due to being roommates. * 'Tsurumi Eri - Eri is the Vice President of the Student Council. Having had prior experience working in the Council, Eri was kind enough to show Keira the basics of running the council. They appear to be great friends. * Yasui Takato - Takato is the Secretary of the Student Council. Being with him for Student Council work most of the time, he and Keira seem to be great friends. * Shikino Natsumi - Natsumi is the Second Year Representative of the Student Council and Keira's classmate. The two don't appear to work together much, but Keira and Aria were asked to join Natsumi, Keitaro, and Takato since they were going to watch a movie in episode 9. Etymology WIP History Meeting Aria and Becoming Cure Forever Keira, who was running late for her school tour in Amanatia Academy, first saw Fujiwara Aria as she ran past her. The two briefly maintained eye contact before Keira ran off to the school building. While touring the school, she once again notices the shimmer of light she had previously seen just before she entered the campus. When she had finally unpacked her items in her dorm room, the adventurous Keira decides to look for the light she had seen earlier. Her chase brought her to the school gardens but was immediately stopped by two monsters falling from the sky who were summoned by Azelfu. She loses her balance while running away, but was saved by the shimmer of light who gave her the power to transform into Cure Forever. Not having control of her body at the moment, Keira watched as her body, now Cure Forever, fought the monster with another Pretty Cure named Cure Eternal who was actually Aria. The two successfully purified the Chaosticas, prompting Azelfu to escape. Cure Forever is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Keira. In this form, she is able to control and manipulate space to a certain extent. She transforms into Cure Forever by using the Starry Locket she has. Transformations It is the phrase that Keira needs to use along with Aria so that they can both transform into their Cure forms, Cure Forever and Cure Eternal, respectively. Attacks * Cure Forever and Cure Eternal's first finisher. The two send a large shooting star from space that envelops the Chaostica and purifies it, thereby allowing them to collect the Spatial Shards and Temporal Shards from Chaosticas. * Cure Forever's first solo attack. Cure Forever opens up a portal with her hand that can absorb a limited amount of attacks, be it punches or projectiles. She then opens another portal using her other hand and aims it at her enemy, redirecting their attack. * Cure Forever's first solo purifying attack. She needs to have her Forever Sword to perform the attack. Cure Forever envelops herself in spatial energy and rushes towards the opponent, sending a slash using her Forever Sword that multiplies many times once it hits her opponent. She passes through her opponent, breaking apart the slashed areas like glass, purifying them. * Cure Forever and Cure Eternal's second finisher. Weapons * Items * Starry Locket - This is Keira's transformation item. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen in the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Keira and Aria must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" Trivia * Keira is the first Cure to have a sword as her main weapon, as other Cures usually have wands or staves as their main weapons. Gallery WIP Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Characters